


Hydrophobic

by acsheeran



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acsheeran/pseuds/acsheeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hy·dro·pho·bic<br/>ˌhīdrəˈfōbik/<br/>adjective</p><p>tending to repel or fail to mix with water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a short-ish story, but knowing me I'll probably drag it out. Enjoy!

Tsukishima sprinted forward and jumped, launching himself into the azuline waters below him. He sunk a bit, disoriented, before paddling upward and breaking the surface of the sea. He shook his head slightly, ridding himself of the salty water collecting in his eyelids. He opened his eyes and grimaced at Yamaguchi standing awkwardly at the edge of the beige dock.

"Jump in!" He prodded. Yamaguchi just stared at him, and then at the water. He studied it for a few moments before responding.

"No thank you, I'm fine here." He spoke timidly. Tsukki sighed and began to swim toward Yamaguchi. After a few seconds, he was at the edge of the wooden planks holding Yamaguchi above the waves. He hoisted himself up on the dock and sat down, legs still submerged. "Why are you scared to get in?" He asked.

"I'm not in the mood." Yamaguchi spoke with a tinge of annoyance.

"Why did you agree to come here, then?" Tsukki mirrored Yamaguchi's slight unrest.

"I had nothing to do." Yamaguchi sneered. Why was he acting so hostile?

"Yeah, standing awkwardly in my swim trunks and staring at the ocean is much more enticing than video games. My mistake." Tsukki remarked and slipped back into the cold ripples.

"Sorry, Tsukki! Can we hang out outside of that water for a bit, though?" Yamaguchi corrected himself after noticing Tsukki's change in tone.

"I suppose. Why aren't you in the mood to swim, though?" Tsukki softened at Yamaguchi's retreat.

He shrugged. "I don't know." He stalked to a large tree and sat in the shade, glancing at Tsukishima periodically.

Since swimming is boring when it's done alone, Tsukki exited the sea soon after their conversation. He grabbed a gray towel from the dock with his glasses, and approached Yamaguchi. He plopped down beside his friend and stared off into the horizon. The sky was mostly clear, excluding the thin, ragged clouds sporadically placed across it. The water was especially "blue," so why was Yamaguchi not even letting his his legs hang off the dock and touch it?

Goosebumps littered the duos' skin, little shivers escaping the both of them. Yamaguchi never got wet, though.

"What would you like to do?" Tsukki asked, breaking the long silence.

Yamaguchi's eyes lit up. He was craving ice cream for the umpteenth time that week. "Can we go get ice cream?" He nearly shouted.

"Uh, sure." Tsukki was taken slightly aback by Yamaguchi's enthusiasm. The comrades stood up and began the trek back to Tsukishima's house. They were missing clothing and money, both of which necessary for their newest venture.

The sun beamed down on the boys even more, now that their eyes had become accustomed to the shade. Their bare shoulders burned a bit in the exposition of their skin to the UV rays, but neither of them complained.

"Hey Tsukki, am I your best friend?" Yamaguchi spoke with a lack of certainty.

"No, I think Kageyama took your spot. Sorry." Tsukki replied jokingly. Yamaguchi laughed lightly. "Seriously though, am I?"

"Of course you are! Who else would even have a chance of becoming my new best friend?" Tsukishima became perplexed by Yamaguchi's sudden lack of knowledge of his worth to Tsukki.

"I don't know, I was just wondering." And that was that.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty uneventful, I just wanted to establish the characters' personalities a bit more.

Silence had come over the two, but the comfort never left. They had grown to become accustomed to silences in conversation over the years.

After a long journey down blemished sidewalks, the two reached Tsukki's abode. Tsukki opened the door and held it open for Yamaguchi to enter first, and followed his friend inside. They hastily changed into casual clothing and exited the house, as the sun was beginning to set and the store was going to close soon.

Flammeous hues replaced the celeste blanket tinting the sky above them. As they strode down the street, Yamaguchi and Tsukki both admired the morphing atmosphere. Birds glided among the soft gusts of wind rustling the boys' hair and chilling their skin. Despite the warm time of year, coolness found its way into the area with wind. Waves crashed into flat rocks in the distance, a natural soundtrack that never seemed to grow troublesome.

The boys approached the shop and entered, greeting the clerk. They walked straight to the frozen foods, studying the many flavors of cold sweets. After some serious thought, (these boys take their ice cream seriously) Tsukki grabbed a small mint chocolate chip package and Yamaguchi picked up the strawberry one. They turned and neared the checkout. Yamaguchi set his ice cream down and reached into his pocket, feeing for cash. Tsukki set his ice cream down beside Yamaguchi's, and forked over the money for both before Yamaguchi could do it.

Tsukki received a confused look. "Why did you pay for me?" Yamaguchi asked, perplexed.

"No reason." Tsukki shrugged and the discussion was concluded.

As they trudged home, Yamaguchi attempted to spark conversation. "What do you think of my serves so far? Are they getting better?"

"I haven't seen them much, so I can't give you an honest answer. How often do you practice?" Tsukki continued.

"I practice twice a week, and I sometimes visit the gym if I'm not with you. I have to be great for the Spring High Tournament!" Yamaguchi bounced with enthusiasm and optimism.

"Haha, yeah. We need you to steal points for us." Tsukki chuckled at his friend's zeal.

The two boys conversed some more before reaching Tsukki's house once again. For the second time, Tsukki held the door open for Tadashi and entered behind him. After settling in with spoons on the couch, the companions dug into their partly melted ice cream.


End file.
